La verdadera historia de DarkDevil
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: La verdadera historia de como DarkDevil vivio en el Midgar... Rescribiendo lo escribible y retomando lo históricamente inscribible…


**La verdadera historia de como DarkDevil vivio en el Midgar**

_Rescribiendo lo escribible y retomando lo históricamente inscribible…_

Una noche cualquiera un cruzado se preguntaba si tenia sentido alguno seguir luchando, seguir peleando bajo una misma causa, bajo un mismo ideal, con un mismo clan… Su nombre era Eric, su cargo "Tantalos gran cruzado de la DarkAvengers", por si se lo preguntaban nuestro noble cruzado se encontraba en los campos muertos de una ciudad muerta de nombre Niflheim. Hay una vieja canción que los niños de la Villa de los Arqueros en Payon cantan en la noche de brujas…

"_Cuando la noche aquí en Payon cae…  
las Lunas despiertas están…  
buscando nuevas victimas…  
para matar…  
y en eso un árbol muerto sale en la oscuridad…  
y el leve tintineo de sus ramas…  
avisa que la __muerte…  
ya va a llegar…  
y desde las sombras…  
sin avisar…  
un grande…  
y temible Bloody…  
__sale a cazar…  
tiene hambre…  
mucha hambre…  
y con un simple conejo…  
no se va a conformar…  
__y aquí en la muerta Niflheim…  
debes recordar… que todo es muerte… y soledad…"_

Mientras la tarareaba con un poco de risa por que los niños se vestían con sombreros de Bathorys y capas de magos, Eric tenia una misión, en Niflheim existían unos mounstros llamados "Bloody Murderer", a veces, muy rara ves, traían un cuchillo, llamado "mama's knife" ya llevaba tres noches en la vieja ciudad de Niflheim sin éxito alguno, cuando ya estaba rindiéndose de andar en su pecopeco, buscando sin éxito alguno un Bloody, escucho un ruido… bastante extraño para el lugar… Dejando a su pecopeco y sacando su espada sale corriendo en dirección del ruido.

Y en su búsqueda ve a una joven cazadora de pelo azul batallar, rodeada de una turba de lunas, árboles y dos Bloody's, corre en su auxilio y comienza a matar a los árboles… siente como algo pegajoso pasa entre sus piernas y hace que se estremezca un poco, la cazadora esta a punto de desfallecer, las flechas en su carcaj comienzan a desaparecer y en menos de dos minutos los mounstros se hallaban muertos ya. Eric se disponía a hablarle a la cazadora…

Eric.- Hola… yo…

Cazadora.- Graciassssssss… en eso cae desmayada en los brazos de Eric

Eric al ver lo que paso carga a la cazadora y se dirige a su pecopeco para subirla a el y llevarla a un lugar mas seguro. Tan solo camino un poco pues encontró una vieja casa abandonada y entro ahí, dejo a su pecopeco en la entrada cuidando y se quito su capa para ponerla en el piso y dejar ahí a la cazadora. Comenzó a buscar agua en la mochila que siempre traía, pero no encontró nada, toda el agua ya se la había terminado. Entonces iba a buscar un poco de agua en la mochila de la joven cazadora pero no se le ocurrió donde, ya que el siempre traía cargando en su pecopeco sus cosas.

En eso por una de las ventanas rotas entro un halcón negro y se escucho un extraño ruido y la cazadora despertó de golpe, Eric no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando la cazadora ya tenia su arco y una flecha en posición de ataque listas para atacar a Eric. Este solo logro atinar a caer de golpe al suelo.

Cazadora.- ¿Quién eres y a donde me has traído?

Eric.- Soy Eric, fui en tu auxilio cuando estabas peleando y luego te desmayaste y te traje aquí…

La cazadora quito la flecha de su arco y la deposito en su carcaj y el arco lo puso en el piso. Acto seguido se toco la mano izquierda.

Cazadora.- ¡EvilPink SAL!

En eso una pequeña bolita rosada sale de debajo de una mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas. Eric se sorprendió ya que no la vio cuando entro a la casa abandonada mientras cargaba a la cazadora.

Eric.- ¿Disculpa me pondrías decir cual es tu nombre? Eric le regalo una sonrisa para que la cazadora confiara en el.

Cazadora.- Perdón, que grosera soy. Mi nombre es Katty, me dicen DarkDevil, el Angel de la Noche de la DarkAvengers.

Eric.- ¿Dijiste DarkAvengers?

Katty.- Si, hace poco más de dos meses que llegue al clan, ¿por qué?

Eric.- Yo soy Tantalos, gran cruzado de la DarkAvengers.

Katty.- Nunca te había visto en las juntas de guerra.

Eric.- Soy de los pocos que se la pasan en misiones todo el tiempo. Puedo preguntarte ¿qué es eso? Eric señala a EvilPink

Katty acaricio a EvilPink.

Katty.- En primera no es una cosa, ella es EvilPink mi poringsita

Eric.- ¿Poringwhat?

Katty.- Es una poring mascota. Hace mucho que la tengo.

Se acerca a la mochilita de EvilPink y saco una botella de agua y un paquetito envuelto en un trapito de seda azul. Estaba lleno de galletas y dulces.

Katty.- ¿Quieres? No creo que estén tan viejas, son de ahora que fui a Lutie, máximo una semana U

Eric tomo una galleta con un poco de miedo y la mordió esperando lo peor, una de dos que supieran del asco o que se envenenara; pero estaban realmente deliciosas.

Eric.- Katty perdona mi curiosidad pero, ¿Cómo conseguiste a EvilPink?

Katty.- Antes que nada tienes que saber que tu no eliges a una mascota, ellas te eligen a ti. Hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando comencé a estudiar en la Villa de los Arqueros en la vieja ciudad de Payon para ser una gran cazadora. Era apenas una simple arquera, ni me dejaban usar flechas con punta cuando un día me perdí entre los campos de Payon, traía un arco que según había echo yo, pero de arco ni el nombre tenia. Entonces entre perdida y sin armas me encontré por desgracia con una manada de lobos salvajes y yo no me había dado cuenta antes y cuando me di fue por que comenzaron a atacarme y me espante muchísimo y comencé a lanzar flechas a diestra y siniestra como una tonta Katty se sonroja notablemente por que Eric taba riéndose entonces un lobo me mordió la pierna y comencé a sangrar y de la nada apareció EvilPink y ella los comenzó a atacar y claro que le hicieron muchos rasguños, imaginate una poringsita contra una manada de lobos, no se como pero vi una flecha tirada, una flecha de fuego y mas tarde en ponerla que en lanzarla contra un lobo y el fuego los comenzó a ahuyentar. Me acerque con mucho cuidado y bastante temor a EvilPink y cerca de ella había una manzana que por cierto no era una manzana cualquiera era una manzana verde y se la di, pensé que tenia hambre y pues me dio un poco de risa después, por que escupió algo U pero fue un guante, este Kat señala un guante con un circulito rosa en su mano izquierda y pues desde ese día EvilPink y yo no nos separamos, me acompaña a todos lados y la cuido como si fuera parte de mi. El nombre se lo puse por que es rosita nada mas U.

Eric.- Que linda la verdad sonrisa

Katty.- Lo mejor es su mochila, me encanta, le cabe infinidad de cosas con ella cargo lo que no entra en mi mochila, normalmente ella trae agua, comida y una que otra poción y no le pesa…

Eric.- ¡Que Chido! Pues si que es genial.

Katty.- ¿Y cuéntame, qué haces aquí?

Eric.- Quiero conseguir un cuchillo, para el hermanito de un amigo, que es como mi hermano, quiere empezar su entrenamiento como caballero, pero esta obsesionado con las dagas y quiere ese cuchillo que llaman "mama's knife"

Katty.- ¿Mama's knife? Mmm me suena. No estoy segura pero creo que yo tengo uno. Seria cosa de buscarlo, pero estamos tan lejos que creo que tendrá que esperar, con eso de que ando en una dizque misión y para mi suerte pasara primero navidad a que yo termine.

Eric.- ¿Qué misión? Tal ves te pueda ayudar.

Katty.- Las odiosas lunas a veces sueltan una como mascara, necesito cien de ellas, Tengo un amigo forjador que me a dicho que puede hacerme una gabardina con mas de una propiedad mágica.

Eric.- Interesante; si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Katty.- Pero… ¿y tu misión?

Eric.- Creo que puede esperar, llevo ya 1 mes buscando el dichoso cuchillo y no sale.

A Katty le comenzaba a caer muy bien Eric.

Katty.- Ya se, tengo una mejor idea. Yo estoy cansada y me urge un baño con agua caliente y me imagino que no has dormido en una cama decente en días. ¿Por qué no vamos a Payon a descansar? Ahí esta mi casa, la comparto con una amiga y creo que ahorita no hay nadie.

En eso se escucho un ruidito.

Katty.- Perdón chiquita, ya te doy de comer.

En eso metió la mano en la mochila de EvilPink y saco una gran manzana, luego de su tobillo saco una pequeña daga y corto la manzana en pequeños cachitos y le comenzó a dar de comer a EvilPink

Eric.- Me gusta tu idea, ¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar? Estamos lejísimos de Payon.

Katty.- Con gran sonrojo Pues yo tengo un circulo mágico para regresar, siempre cargo conmigo para cuando quiero volver a casa a descansar o cuando voy a lugares muy lejos.

Eric.- Curioso, yo también. ¿En qué parte de Payon vives?

Katty.- Casi llegando a la Villa de los Arqueros. ¿Y tu?

Eric.- Hay una posada cerca de la laguna de la Villa, es más tranquilo que la ciudad en si y sin tanta gente.

Katty.- ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vamos?

Eric.- Claro que si, hace días que ando afuera de la posada, no me vendría nada mal un descanso y un baño caliente.

Katty.- Pues entonces vamos.

Katty hizo un gran circulo en el piso y se metieron todos y luego de unos segundos comenzó a brillar y desaparecieron.

En algún lugar de Payon… Un circulo en el piso nació de la nada y comenzó a brillar para luego dejar ver a 2 personas, un pecopeco y una poring. Katty se estiro.

Katty.- Wuiii ya casi llegamos a casa EvilPink Comenzaron a caminar( a esto EvilPink solo bostezo) Ya tiene sueño mi chiquita.

Eric.- ¿Como sabes qué es lo que piensa o quiere?

Katty.- Cuando tienes a un ser como ellos de compañía, un nuevo sentido aparece dentro de ti. Como te lo explico… Es que la verdad solo aparece y no se como pero es como si ese sentido se conectada con los dos y pudieras entenderlo, como si lo escucharas.

Eric.- Suena bastante interesante, me gustaría tener una como EvilPink.

Katty.- Es difícil, por que como ya te dije, tu no los escoges, ellos te escogen a ti y si no eres una persona buena y cariñosa con esa personita, tan sencillo como que se va de tu lado y se deja morir de tristeza y dentro de ti algo muere.

Eric.- Sabes muchas cosas.

Katty.- Ni tantas, todo lo que se me lo han enseñado mi primo Angelux, un amigo de el y mi amiga Ayumi.

Eric.- ¿Y no tienes más familia?

Katty.- Pues tengo un hermano, es ladrón, pero no vive aquí en Midgar. Miles de veces lo eh tratado de convencer de que se venga a Midgar, que estudie para caballero o cazador… hasta para mago! Pero no quiere y no quiere y no quiere y sacalo de ahí y pues no lo puedo obligar.

Eric.- Vaya que cosas. Yo aquí en Midgar no tengo familia, solo amigos.

Katty.- Ya llegamos.

Estaban muy cerca del Castillo de Payon, era una pequeña casa de dos pisos. Entraron…

Katty.- ¡AYUMI! ¡AYUMI! Ya regrese…mmm creo que no hay nadie U pasa…

Eric.- Gracias; ¿dónde puedo dejar mi pecopeco?

Katty.- Cierto, Bojan ven…

El halcón de Katty se poso en su brazo.

Katty.- Sígueme Eric… afuera de la casa hay un como establo.

Salieron de la casa y rodearon por un jardincito y como dijo Katty había un establo para pecopecos, también había varias casitas pequeñas y muchos árboles.

Katty.- U como veras a veces hay casa llena, puedes dejar donde tu quieres a tu pecopeco y atrás hay comida y agua.

Katty se acerco a una de las casitas…

Katty.- Ven chiquito… ven pelusita… caramelo… bombón…

De las casitas salieron un smokie, un conejo, un savege baby y un cachorro de lobo.

Eric.- ¿Tienes un zoológico o es mi imaginación?

Katty.- Ayumi y yo cuidamos a las criaturas lastimadas que encontramos en el camino.

Mientras Eric le servia agua a su pecopeco se dio cuenta que atrás había otro pecopeco, pero no era uno cualquiera, era un pecopeco negro… eso significaba que era de un Lord Knight… uno de los mayores cargos que podía existir…

Eric.- ¿De quién es ese pecopeco?

Katty.- Ese… es de mi primo, a veces lo deja aquí… Hasta donde recuerdo tiene tres o cuatro.

Eric.- Es millonario verdad Uu

Katty.- Es jefe de un clan… bueno era… hicieron una alianza y se volvieron un solo clan… ya sabes, lo normal. ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que todavía hay comida.

Eric.- Pues la verdad muero de hambre /

Katty.- Vamos a ver entonces

Se dirigieron a la cocina y en el camino vio que EvilPink estaba dormida en su camita cerca de la chimenea. Buscaron por toda la cocina, pero no encontraron ni una sola migaja de comida. Katty toda sonrojada.

Katty.- Creo que Ayumi y Angelux se encargaron de saquear la cocina… perdón.

Eric.- No importa, yo conozco un restaurante delicioso y relativamente no esta lejos de aquí, podemos ir si quieres.

Katty.- Pues vamos - nada mas déjame acomodo bien a EvilPink y me pongo algo por que ya comienza a enfriar. ¿Oye no viste si deje mi carcaj afuera?

Eric.- Deja veo… y de paso me dices donde puedo dejar mis cosas para que no estorben.

Katty.- Haber dámelas, para ponerlas donde las mías.

Eric.- Pero son muy pesadas, mejor dime.

Katty.- Ok, vente.

Subieron al segundo piso y entraron en el cuarto de la derecha… Estaba repleto por espadas, arcos, flechas de todos los tamaños y colores inimaginables, y muchas cosas mas.

Eric.- Linda bodega Kat.

Katty.- sonrojada Aquí dejamos todo, las armas de Ayumi, ella es monk. Las espadas, lanzas, escudos y armaduras de mi primo y mis cosas ya sabes lo normal, minerales, madera e hilo. Y en el librero de haya, las luces que ves, son esencias de poderes de algunos mounstros.

Katty y Eric acomodaron las cosas y luego salieron de la casa. Comenzaron a caminar y llegaron hasta un pequeño restaurante de comida; pidieron fideos y pescado frito…

Katty.- ¡DELICIOSO! Se me hace increíble que nunca haya venido a comer aquí.

Eric.- Ya ves Siempre que ando aquí en Payon vengo a comer, es eso o morir de hambre U Ya que en las noches no es normal que haya comida en la posada donde me quedo.

Katty.- En mi casa cuando hay comida no estoy yo…

Eric.- Todavía no oscurece, ¿te gustaría ir a caminar?

Katty.- Seria lindo… además la noche esta muy bonita.

Eric y Katty se fueron caminando hasta que llegaron a la Villa de los Arqueros y desde ahí Eric comenzó a guiar a Katty hacía una pequeña laguna escondida entre los árboles.

Katty.- ¡Es hermoso! Nunca había venido, ni siquiera sabía que algo tan hermosos existiera aquí.

Eric abraza a Katty.

Eric.- Aquí puedes ver las estrellas reflejándose en la laguna, es pequeña si, pero muy hermosa.

Kat se sentó en el pasto que estaba un poco húmedo y se puso a contemplar el paisaje, Eric se sentó a su lado.

Eric.- ¿Te gusta?

Katty.- Sipis es hermoso... Gracias por traerme aquí.

Eric.- Un poco mas tarde, como a media noche, las luciérnagas aparecen y parecen estrellas, ¿te gustaría verlas?

Katty.- ¡Seria genial!

Eric.- Pues entonces nos quedamos

Katty y Eric se quedaron platicando un largo rato sobre sus aventuras, como a la media noche las luciérnagas llegaron y parecía como si las estrellas se hubieran ido a posar en esa laguna, fue un espectáculo hermoso y a la ves romántico. Al poco rato a Kat le comenzó a dar sueño y se acurruco en los brazos de Eric, se quito su chamarra y la uso de frazada. No paso mucho cuando Eric y Kat se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, abajo de un árbol... mientras las estrellas y la luna los cuidaban.

Al otro día Eric se despertó y vio a Kat dormida en su pecho y la dejo seguir durmiendo, colocándola con mucho cuidado en el pasto. Se acerco a la laguna y se lavo la cara y entonces vio que había varios peces y se le ocurrió algo un poco loco pero decidió intentarlo, se arremango el pantalón y se metió a la laguna…

Un rato después Kat comenzó a despertarse gracias a un delicioso aroma a pescado.

Eric.- hola bella durmiente.

Katty se levanto del pasto y se estiro.

Katty.- Buenos días… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo levantado?

Eric.- Nah…Máximo 15 minutos. Mientras dormías se me antojo hacer el desayuno.

Katty.- No te hubieras molestado, pudimos ir al pueblo a desayunar. Lo que si es que dormí muchisisisimo mejor que en Niflheim.

Eric.- riéndose un poco Me agarraste de almohada toda la noche, dudo que en Niflheim haya si quiera pasto. Katty se sonroja notablemente Pero no importa, yo también dormí muy cómodo con una niña abrazándome. ¿tienes hambre? Tenemos pescado

Kat se sacude la ropa y se pone su chamarra en la cintura y se sienta junto a Eric.

Katty.- Veamos que tan buen chef eres.

El desayuno estuvo delicioso, Eric y Katty siguieron platicando y por un momento Katty disfruto de la naturaleza y de la compañía de alguien tan agradable como Eric. Por su lado este estaba muy alegre de estar con Katty, era muy linda y no era como todas las chavas que había conocido.

Eric.- Sabes Kat eres una persona muy agradable.

Katty.- Tu también Eric.

Eric.- ¿y qué vas a hacer mientras estés en el pueblo?

Katty.- Pues ir a comprar provisiones, darme un buen baño con agua caliente, ir a preguntar sobre Ayumi y Angelux, vender algunas cosas que encontré y descansar ¿Y tu?

Eric.- Pues prácticamente lo mismo, tengo que ver si hay lugar en la posada, descansar, comprar vivieres, reportarme con Nefasto y decirle que sigo vivo y ya.

Katty.- Cierto Nefasto… No sabe nada de mi desde hace dos semanas. Chance y podemos ir a verlo juntos… Claro si quieres.

Eric.- Claro, que te parece si te paso a recoger a tu casa y de ahí nos vamos a hacer todo lo que tenemos que hacer… De paso nos hacemos compañía.

Katty.- Okio, sirve que me doy un baño y le doy de comer a EvilPink.

Eric.- ¿La vas a traer?

Katty.- Sipis, nunca nos separamos. ¿Te molesta? Por que de ser así yo Eric le tapa la boca

Eric.- Calla y no seas atrabancada. Lo decía por que me gusto mucho, se nota que es muy tierna EvilPink.

Katty.- Perdón, es que a algunas personas les molesta que la traiga.

Eric.- No entiendo por que si es tan linda como su dueña.

Katty se sonrojo nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de ella.

Eric.- Sabes me la pase muy bien contigo anoche, deberíamos repetirlo mas seguido.

Katty.- Yo también, eres muy lindo… Hay que repetirlo luego…

Eric.- ¿Qué te parece hoy en la noche?

Katty.- Seria buena idea. Bueno ya llegamos… ni cuenta me di…

Eric.- Se nos hizo muy rápido.

Katty.- entonces ¿te veo en una hora?

Eric.- Sip… Te encargo mis cosas por favor. Veré si hay lugar en la posada mientras tanto.

Katty.- si no te preocupes. Ahorita le doy de desayunar a tu pecopeco.

Eric.- Gracias.

En la puerta de la casa de Katty.

Katty- Ok, entonces en una hora.

Eric.- Si… cuídate.

Eric se va acercando un poco más a Katty. Los dos sienten la respiración del otro tan cerca de ellos, se siente un calor reconfortante rodearlos, ella se recarguen la puerta… esta a punto de besarla… los dos cierran sus ojos…

¡¡KATTY!!

Katty.- ¡AYUMI!

El momento que comenzaba a volverse romántico se vio abruptamente roto por los gritos de la amiga de Katty.

Ayumi.- ¡KONEKO! ¡VOLISTE!

Katty.- ¡No me digas koneko!

Ayumi.- Ok TT ya no te vuelvo a decir koneko ¿Y dime a que hora llegaste? ¿Quién es el guapo que te acompaña?

Katty.- Llegue anoche y el es Eric. Eric te presento a Ayumi.

Eric.- Mucho gusto señorita le da un beso en la mano

Ayumi.- Que caballeroso / soy Ayumi, mucho gusto.

Eric.- ¿Kat te veo en un rato entonces?

Katty.- Sip, en una hora.

Kat le da un beso en la mejilla a Eric y entra a la casa con Ayumi.

Hola XDD sigo vivaaaaaaaa muajajajajaja pues ya ven esto lo escribi por ahi de finales del 2005 y decidi publicarlo y lo pienso terminar (aja ni yo misma me creo pero en fin) espero les guste este primer capitulo... Les ire contando como me fue por el paso dentro del midgar desde DarkDevil hasta DarkKarine

Mata Ne!!


End file.
